majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Regina Gomez
|latest = }} Regina Gomez is the grandmother of convicted murderer Dante Gomez. History Regina had two sons, one of whom was named Marco. Through Marco, Regina gained a grandson named Dante that she raised, particularly as Marco was "the worst father in the world and a terrible son." Despite this, Regina loved her son deeply. In about 1982, Marco was shot to death with Regina's younger son being murdered seven years later. Both murders went unsolved and the apparent lack of interest in the cases by the LAPD made Regina bitter with the police. Up until 1997, Regina raised Dante who fell in love with his neighbor Ana Escobedo and became a gang member. Regina was aware of Dante's illegal activities and disapproved of them but apparently could not stop Dante. On June 7, 1997, Ana was murdered and Dante was implicated as the killer. Along with everyone else, Regina believed that Dante committed the murder for which he was sentenced to twenty years in prison. Regina remained in the house she lived in across the street from the Escobedo family which was hard on her due to Dante's apparent murder of Ana. In 2014, Dante managed to gain parole and moved back in with Regina. Regina forced her grandson to stay in the garage, believing that he needed to earn the right to move back into the house itself. Despite this, Regina allowed Dante to eat breakfast in the house with her as a family. By the time that Dante was released, Regina was very ill and Dante, who was innocent, didn't want her to die believing that he was a killer. As a result, Dante appealed to the LAPD and the Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office to reopen Ana's murder investigation, listing his desire to exonerate himself in the eyes of his dying grandmother as one of his main reasons for doing so. After Dante didn't come in for breakfast, Regina found him murdered in the garage and called the police, staying on front porch the entire time from when she found Dante to when the police investigated his body. As the LAPD investigated the murder scene, Regina was questioned by Captain Sharon Raydor and Detective Julio Sanchez about the circumstances surrounding Dante's murder. The bitter Regina accused Julio, the detective who arrested Dante for Ana's murder, of hating her grandson and not caring that he was gone. She also brought up the unsolved murders of her sons and her belief that her grandson's murder would also go unsolved. After the murders of Dante and Ana were solved, Julio visited Regina to inform her that Dante had been exonerated in Ana's murder, fulfilling Dante's wish for Regina not to die thinking that he was a killer. Regina was shocked that Dante was in fact innocent all along though relieved that her grandson was not a murderer after all. A remorseful Julio informed Regina that he was reopening the investigations into her sons murders on his own time so that she could finally gain justice for the loss of all of her family members. Though surprised, Regina filled out the necessary paperwork with Julio and reminisced about Marco and her love for him which she knew people wouldn't understand. Trivia *Dialogue in the episode indicates that Regina is terminally ill at the time that she appears. Dante states that she is very sick and he doesn't want her to die thinking that he is a killer. Regina herself states that about the only thing she can still do is sleep and sleep well. What she is sick with is never stated. *Its unknown if Julio Sanchez ever solved the murders of her sons or not as the case was never mentioned again. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 3 * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 3